leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure
|developer=Creatures, Inc. |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation IV side series |cero=A |esrb=E |pegi=3 |acb=G |oflc=G |release_date_ja=December 5, 2009 (Wii) July 5, 2017 (Wii U eShop)Nintendo (Japan) |release_date_na=November 1, 2010 (Wii) May 19, 2016 (Wii U eShop) |release_date_au=September 23, 2010 July 16, 2015 (Wii U eShop)Vooks |release_date_eu=July 9, 2010 (Wii) July 16, 2015 (Wii U eShop) |release_date_hk=February 25, 2010 |release_date_tw=December 5, 2009 |website_ja=Official Subsite Pokémon.co.jp Nintendo.co.jp |website_en=Official Subsite Pokémon.com Nintendo.com }} PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (Japanese: ポケパークＷｉｉピカチュウの大冒険 Poké Park Wii Pikachu's Great Adventure) is a Pokémon game for Wii. It was released in Japan on December 5, 2009, in Europe on July 9, 2010, and in North America on November 1, 2010. The takes control of a and travels through many zones, each of which has one or two mini-games called Attractions, where the player will receive a Sky Prism Piece for achieving a bonus score. In each of these games, working together with other Pokémon is required to succeed. Over the course of the game, more and more Pokémon will be befriended, and they will help the player achieve higher scores in Attractions. Several aspects of this game are repeated from previous games. The player acting as a Pokémon was previously used in the , and photography was the central feature of . A sequel to this game, PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, was announced in CoroCoro Magazine's September 2011 issue. It was released for the Wii on November 12, 2011, and features a 4-player multiplayer mode and Generation V Pokémon. Story One day while playing with his friends , , and , a kind hearted encounters . Mew joins in the festivities and leads the group to a small hole in the ground. Pikachu is then accidentally shoved into the hole and falls into a whole other world inhabited only by Pokémon. Pikachu's friends, worried about his well being, jumped in after him. After landing, Pikachu sees Mew in a dream who explains that a terrible fate has befallen on the because an ancient stone, the Sky Prism, has shattered into 14 shards and scattered across the PokéPark. The player, as Pikachu, must solve the crisis that has befallen the PokéPark. He or she will explore various Zones within the PokéPark, each very different to the last: Meadow Zone, Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone, Haunted Zone, Granite Zone, and the Flower Zone, along with the Sky Pavilion. Each Zone has various Attractions, which comprise the main challenges in the game. The player will receive a Sky Prism Piece at each Attraction the first time he or she achieves a bonus score. As Pikachu befriends other Pokémon, each will become playable in different Attractions, opening up a wealth of possibilities to make strategic use of different Pokémon's specific strengths. Many of these befriended Pokémon will challenge the player to a Skill Game, such as Hide-and-Seek and Chase – all games that will allow the player to build friendships with the challenger by defeating them. Once all 14 Prism Pieces are retrieved, the player must visit the Sky Pavilion, where, after some searching, he or she will discover Mew disguised as Piplup. After playing some difficult games with Mew, Pikachu and his friends will finally restore the Sky Prism to its original shape. The game is continued in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. Blurb Run, Jump, Smash! Play as Pikachu and save the PokéPark! Experience the action-packed Attractions at the PokéPark! Zip across land, sea, and sky to show off your speed and skill! Dive into a new world of adventure in the PokéPark! Features PokéPark Pad The PokéPark Pad provides access to an important game menu, it is received by at PokéPark's entrance. It allows the player to view the amount of Berries Pikachu is currently holding, the amount of friends Pikachu has, the remaining Camera film, Pikachu's profile picture (chosen at the file selection screen) and allows access to three menus. Pikachu's Stats The first menu is named "Pikachu's Stats" and provides information about Pikachu's potential , Dash, and stats. A full bar means that the stat is complete and can no longer be updated at the Meeting Place, whilst an empty bar means that Pikachu hasn't acquired the stat yet. The HP and Dash stats are learned by default at the beginning of the game. While not technically an attack, Pikachu's Dash skill can be used the same way as a or a Friend List The friend list is a list of Pokémon which have become Pikachu's friends, and serves a similar role as the Pokédex. Throughout the game Pikachu is able to befriend a total of 193 Pokémon, some of these require passwords and for certain Attractions to have all its bonuses achieved. Pokémon are not listed in National Pokédex number and are instead listed by the notation "P". is the first available Pokémon to befriend. Throughout the game the player can also have Pokémon become Best friends. Friends are identified as a pink journal icon, whereas Best Friends are identified with a rainbow colored journal icon. Many Pokémon must be challenged multiple times to qualify as Best Friend, while some automatically qualify (such as Charmander, Piplup, and Chikorita). Though whether a Pokémon is a Friend or Best Friend serves no real purpose to the main storyline. Save game The save game option allows players to save the game, before prompting the player whether to continue the adventure. A save does not record the player's exact location but only the game map itself. Loading the save brings Pikachu to the map's default starting point. Photography ]] PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventures features the ability to take pictures from the game, similar to previous WiiWare games. The game's memory can only store up to 30 photos at a time, however, photos can be moved to an SD card that can be purchased separately by the player so that new ones can be taken and the old ones can be copied to a computer as well. Currency Berries are the main currency in PokéPark, and they are required to enter the various Attractions, stat lessons, and various other things. Attractions accessible later in the game usually cost more Berries, such as 's Block Barrage, which costs 20 Berries, while 's Daring Dash costs 5 Berries. They also come in three different colors, each worth different amounts. Green is worth 10 Berries, Red is worth 20 Berries, and Gold is worth 50 or 100 Berries. They can be found within crates, in trees, in vases, and given away when the player wins a Skill Game or an Attraction. The maximum number of Berries the player can have is 9,999. Locations The contains a total of eight zones; Meadow Zone, Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone, Cavern Zone, Lava Zone, Haunted Zone, Granite Zone, and the Flower Zone. These are managed by several zone keepers; , , , , and who also run their own attractions. Other locations include the PokéPark Entrance, the Meeting Place, and the Sky Pavilion. Skill Games Skill Games (Japanese: ちからくらべ Strength Trial) are challenges of strength, wit, and speed various Pokémon require the player to take part in to win their friendship Chase Chase is a game where participants have to capture or tag the other participant Pokémon in a certain span of time. can be used to stun the fleeing Pokémon, especially Pokémon to make the chase easier but if the time limit runs out Pikachu loses. Battle Battles, unlike the core series of turn based Pokémon games, involve Pikachu actively moving around the screen and attacking the opponent. Pikachu can deplete the opponent's health bar via a Dash attack, strike or attack, although Ground-type Pokémon such as are only momentarily stunned by Thunderbolt and are not harmed by the attack. This also applies to Electric-type Pokémon and some others that would normally be somewhat affected such as . Additionally, hitting a Pokémon into a body of water counts as a win regardless of its current HP. Hide-and-Seek Hide-and-Seek is a game where participants have to locate the other Pokémon within a time limit. If Pikachu is close to the Pokémon its voice can be heard, suggesting that it is close-by. Similarly, if Pikachu is traveling a long distance away from the Pokémon the game will inform the player that he or she is going in the wrong direction. Quiz A few Pokémon, such as and , will choose to ask the player whether he or she wants to participate in a quiz minigame. Three multiple choice questions are asked with three choices for every question. There is no time limit, although if the player gets one question wrong Pikachu will have to take the quiz again, often with different questions. Obstacle Hop The Obstacle Hop is less common and is only run by a few Pokémon such as a in the Meadow Zone, a in the Cavern Zone, a in the Granite Zone, and eventually at the end of main storyline. The minigame involves Pikachu jumping from different obstacles with the aim of reaching the opponent within a certain time limit. Falling is allowed, although time lost will not be restored and Pikachu is sent back to the first obstacle. In 's Obstacle Hop, Pikachu must also dodge boulders being thrown at him; and in 's Obstacle Hop, Pikachu must avoid . Attractions Each Attraction is a mini-game designed to test the player's skills. All attractions require Berries to play. The cheapest being 5 Berries and the most being 40. The amount of Berries spent to play an attraction determines the amount of Berries earned when the player achieves the bonus score. A Sky Prism Piece is awarded to the player when an Attraction bonus is achieved for the first time. Players must clear each zone's Attractions to make progress in the adventure. After beating the game, stronger Pokémon (often legendary Pokémon) can be unlocked by achieving the bonus requirements for all possible playable Pokémon in that attraction. Pikachu is an exception to this rule, however, since the player needs a password for him to have access to certain attractions. The unlockable Pokémon is always the best possible candidate for playing the respective attraction. Passwords Staff Trivia * There appears to be a typo in the dialogue string ..."not so far away are your Empoleon?", prior to thawing the door to 's Snow Slide with the help of 's charge attack, where it is presumable that "your" should have been replaced with "you" instead. ** A similar typo is found in the version. When thanks the player, "PokéPark" is misspelled as "ParkPoké" in the dialogue string. ** Another misspelling typo is found on Treecko's description: "He works for Venusaur in the Meadow Zone. He blocked the bride to stop anyone playing, but really he loves the Attractions to be found there!". It should be bridge instead of bride. *** This typo has been fixed in newer versions of the game. * In a similar fashion to Hey You, Pikachu! and , this game features the anime voices rather than the game cries. ** Despite never making an anime appearance, it receives a voice in this game as well. * and the titans are the only Generation III legendaries not to make an appearance in the game. ** Similarly, is the only Generation I legendary to make an appearance in the game. ** Also, Suicune is the only Legendary Beast to make an appearance in this game. * The logo uses the same font as the logo. * The Cavern Zone and the Flower Zone are the only two zones not to be inhabited by one of the evolutions of Eevee. * Pikachu is the only Pokémon that can play in every single attraction. ** However, Pikachu must have a certain item, such as a surfboard, to play some attractions. * This game provides a possible connection between the Human dominant world of the core series games, and the world of . ** Although it generally seems to be unrelated to the two. * This was the only Pokémon game from the Wii to be released for the Wii U Virtual Console service. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=ポケパークＷｉｉピカチュウの大冒険 |de=PokéPark Wii: Pikachus großes Abenteuer |es=PokéPark Wii: La gran aventura de Pikachu |fr=PokéPark Wii : La Grande Aventure de Pikachu |it=PokéPark Wii: La Grande Avventura di Pikachu}} External links * Official Japanese Website * International Website * Nintendo of Europe announcement References Category:Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games * de:PokéPark Wii: Pikachus großes Abenteuer es:PokéPark Wii: La gran aventura de Pikachu fr:PokéPark Wii : La Grande Aventure de Pikachu it:PokéPark Wii: la grande avventura di Pikachu ja:ポケパークWii 〜ピカチュウの大冒険〜